


Addional information

by Fuylago



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Information book, Other, this isn't actually a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuylago/pseuds/Fuylago
Summary: !Only read this if you are reading my other fanfic!This is basically just information that may not be clarified in the actual book so think of this as a sort of information book.





	Addional information

Ages  
Allura - 20 (Her 21st is hopefully gonna be celebrated during the story **)  
Shiro - 21  
Matt - 20  
Keith - 118  
Lance - 17  
Hunk - 17  
Pidge - 15  
Coran - 42  
Alfor - 45  
Plaxum - 17  
Shay - 17  
Zarkon - 47  
Haggar - 39

Lotor - 19

 

Village information / dates etc

 

Village name: Pølse  
(Thats actually Norwegian for sausage but huuusshhh)  
Clan name: Maklichan Clan

Months (English on top, au on bottom. Please not some of these are made up and some are based off the original months in the Viking calendar)

January  
Jurober

February  
Fyllber

March  
Guus

April  
Enni

June  
Rudin

July  
Inuderr

August  
Anheyir

September  
Tviimandur

October  
Hastandeu

November  
Gortaner

December  
Yslir

Days of the week (These are all the original names for the days of the week in the Viking calendar)

Sunnudag Sunday  
Mánadagr Monday  
Týsdagr Tuesday  
Óðinsdagr Wednesday  
Þórsdagr Thursday  
Frjádagr Friday  
Laugardagr Saturday

 

Ae = After Eclipse  
Be- Before Eclipse

That's all the basic information you need to know, I will be making more chapters here as the story goes on if I feel I need to clarify things that can't be clarified in the book without messing up a sentence or going off on a tangent.

If you have any questions please ask me on my tumblr @youdontunderstandmyinsanity :)


End file.
